1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a braking assembly, a security system associated thereto and a method of theft prevention, e.g. of wheeled vehicles such as shopping carriages or carts.
2. The Prior Art
European Patent No. 1 101 685 describes a vehicle braking assembly in which a braking member is activated by movement of the assembly over a magnetic material such that, when activated, the braking member moves to an operative position which serves to raise the wheel from the ground, hence preventing the vehicle from progressing beyond the magnetic material.
Other braking mechanisms are known which operate, for example, by radio signal, infra red signal, etc. However, such braking devices generally require a motor to operate the braking mechanism. One particular disadvantage of electronic braking devices is that they require a power source, for example, a battery, to operate the receiver and/or other electronic parts. For the systems to function properly, the battery must be constantly checked or monitored and replaced or recharged.
A further disadvantage of known braking assemblies and/or anti-theft systems is that, once triggered, they must be reset.
We have now developed a braking assembly which overcomes or mitigates some of the disadvantages of the prior art.